Tears In Heaven
by Civic SI
Summary: Cloti, Clorith In a Friendship kinda way. Cloud visits the church again, but no longer with guilt. Song Fic using Eric Clapton's "Tears In Heaven"


FFVII Isn't mine. 

After I received such great reviews on "Wonderful Tonight" I have decided to take a stab at another song by Eric Clapton "Tears In Heaven"

Post AC, Cloti, Clorith in a friendship kinda way.

Thank you all for the support, I only hope I can better my writing skills for you all.

* * *

_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?_

I dismounted Fenrir and proceeded to walk into the church that I had now come to accept as a place of peace when my head decided it only wanted war with me. I walked gently and quietly so as not to disturb the peace I had come to trust and expect from the old chapel. I made my way to the pool of water and swung my legs over the side and just sat there watching as the flowers spun around gently. I added a few flowers to those already in the water. It had been only four years today, that she had died.

_I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven._

It was no longer guilt that plauged me, Over the past months someone very close to me had taught me to forgive myself for that day...well...serveral days...and had shown me that the loving flower girl had sacrificed herself so that everyone on the planet could enjoy life the way it was meant to be...happy.

_Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?_

So when I come to the chapel now, it isn't to wallow in my own mind thinking "What if?" anymore. No, I come to thank her, for my beautiful Wife and two loving children. Without her actions who knows what the world would be like...if it even still existed.

_I'll find my way through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven_.

I felt the gentle breeze wrap around me and it felt so peaceful, I knew she was here with me now, telling me she wouldn't have it any other way and how glad she is that the weight of the guilt on my shoulders had been lifted, allowing me to stand tall and play the role my family needed me to play.

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please._

The guilt was so heavy that anyone in my general area was brought down with me, including Tifa, who stood by my side through all of it. I may have been the "Hero" of the world, but my strength was nothing compared to her's. I love Tifa with all of my heart and if not for her I know I'd be dead right now. Another breeze wraps around me to erase the bad thoughts from my mind and I feel at peace.

_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven_.

I hear Tifa call me name from the entrance of the church, I look bad at her and nod with a smile. I turn back to look at the flowers all around the pond. I swear for a second I can see her, So I offer one of my trademark smiles and say "Thank you". The last breeze I felt before leaving the church was the strongest, It took what was left of my guilt with it as it departed me. That is when I knew that there would be no more tears over her, Just appreciation. I turned to leave wih Tifa at my side, holding her hand I turned back one more time and Tifa and I both said our "Thank you". We departed for the bar, the kids would need to eat soon. I laughed to myself at how I went from defeating evil and saving the world to packing school lunches and playing tag around the backyard with the two children I know Aerith was kind enough to bless Tifa and I with.

"Your welcome, Cloud...I never blamed you, and I'm glad that smile of your has only gotten bigger over the years..."

_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven._

* * *

A/N

Thank you all for your support, I think I'm going to keep writing in Cloud's first person, It comes out much more fluid in my mind. What do you guys think?


End file.
